1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, an inverter and a motor have been connected to each other through a three-phase wire, and power has been supplied from the inverter to the motor. When power is supplied from the inverter to the motor, an excessive surge voltage may be generated inside a wire harness that connects the inverter and the motor and input to the motor due to a steeply rising voltage contained in an output from the inverter. A scheme of suppressing the surge voltage has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-343832 discloses a configuration in which a surge voltage suppression circuit is provided between an inverter and a motor.
Incidentally, a surge voltage is amplified by being repeatedly reflected or radiated inside a wire harness that connects an inverter and a motor due to an impedance mismatch between the inverter and the motor. Thus, as a whole length of the wire harness that connects the inverter and the motor increases, a surge voltage generation rate is prone to increase. When the surge voltage generation rate increases as described above, a conventional scheme of suppressing a surge voltage as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-343832 may not obtain an effect of sufficiently reducing a surge.